


Pastel Princess

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Phil was simply a bully. But a hot bully at that.





	Pastel Princess

How was I in this situation again? Oh maybe because Phil is a gigantic bully with rage issues.

My name is Dan Howell, lover of all things pastel, and a major drama nerd.

And here's Phil, biggest asshole of all time, disturbed in every way possible.

“Phil fuck off I have to get to the third period,” I said impatiently, Phil's constant tugging at my pink sweater pissing me off.

Phil's eyes twinkled with deviousness, and he shoved me harder against the locker. The cold metal locker dug into my back and Phils hands were still grasping my sweater.

“Sorry princess but dressing like that, you deserve this” Phil’s voice was smooth, charming almost. That's probably how he gets away with this shit.

“Don't call me that” I snarled and tried to slither out of his grip but instead my sweater just got pulled up more so now my midriff was showing.

Phil came even closer to me, I could smell the cinnamon gum with each word he spoke.

“Oh come on baby girl don't talk to me like that,” Phil pressed me harder into the locker “really, or you'll regret it”

Now you see, Phil Lester was the “bad boy” of the school. His entire wardrobe consists of grey, white and black, and with his piercings, tattoos and leather jacket, pretty much everyone is intimidated by him, well everyone except me.

Everyone in this stupid school thinks a guy who likes pink and flowers is either gay or a complete weakling. Well, I am one of those things but in no way am I a weakling. I actually have been doing basketball out of school for two years and I am always helping my dad build different things. So I don't give a fuck about Phil's appearance because he doesn't scare me, he might be slightly stronger then I am but other than that we are pretty much the same. The only difference is clothing and hair, mine is curly his is straight.

“Seriously Phil if I am late again, Mr. Crosby is going to murder me, let me go asshole” I negotiated still trying to slide away from him.

I didn't want to fight Phil even though I was very capable of doing so. We are all just high school students I'm pretty sure even someone as scary as Phil wouldn't want to get expelled, we all just want to get out of this hell.

Phil growled, probably realizing that he should get to his class as well. Reluctantly he lets go of my sweater and I'm thankful that he didn't rip it this time.

“Bye princess” Phil smirked and backed up from me.

I hated when he called me that. He knew it got to me as well, all the nicknames did. Babygirl, princess, sweetheart. Fuck I hated when people would call me those things. Why can't I dress like this? What is so fucking wrong with it?

I scowled at Phil and picked up my bag off of the ground, it had been thrown down when Phil pushed me against the locker. I dusted it off and practically ran to get to Science, I might not be scared of Phil but Mr. Crosby was a whole other story.

  
Here we are again, back against this stupid locker. I was starting to get sick of seeing Locker B6 seeing as it resulted in my clothes getting ruined and bruises on my back. Now though, there is a crowd, I guess dimwitted teenagers would take entertainment where they could get it.

“Punch him, Phil!” A short brown haired boy called from within the crowd.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes beating Phil up sounded so good especially when Phil's eyes were filled with amusement at my pain. Phil scrunched my sweater between his fingers and I was just glad this wasn’t one of my favorites.

“I’d never hurt a little girl” Phil taunted, resulting in laughter from most of the crowd.

My face blossomed red, I try to not be affected by Phil’s teasing but I can't help how my face reacts to it.

“Aw, she’s blushing! Poor little baby” Phil baby talked making me blush even harder.

I hated that I had too much courtesy to not beat the living shit out of him. But honestly, if he keeps ruining every Cashmere sweater I own I might have to teach him a thing or two about messing with me. But for now, I just bow my head and pray that my face will turn down the redness.

Phil took this as a challenge I suppose as he reached a hand under my chin and ripped my head upwards.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you bitch”

My heart thumped louder in my chest and for a split second the urge to throw Phil to the ground stung me like bees. I clenched my fists which were hanging like curtains at the sides of my body. Everything in me was telling my fists to punch the smirk right off of Phil's face, everything but….my heart. And now that I think about it, my brain too. All I could think about were the consequences and how this was my senior year, I was so close to leaving here that getting into trouble now would be heartbreaking. So I dropped my fist and decided to use the only thing I knew how.

  
“Let me down bitch” I retorted and stared into Phil’s eyes not caring about my blush anymore.

The crowd gasped probably not expecting the ‘shy’ and ‘wimpy’ kid to speak up to Phil. Phil looked shocked at first but the surprise soon turned to anger as he drew his fist back and within a matter of moments pounded it into my chest. A gasp flew from my mouth and echoed through the hallways, my stomach curled in pain and my lungs seemed to stop working.

Phil let go of me and I slowly dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach. I closed my eyes as shooting pains sent me into a heap on the floor. The crowd laughed like the sadomasochists that they are, while tiny groans slipped from my mouth. My pride and dignity were more harmed then my stomach was though, as I felt weak and helpless beneath Phil.

I looked up prepared to have an onslaught of insults thrown at me from the asshole but as my view came to Phil’s face he looked anything but happy about what he had done. Actually, he looked horrified, as if he wasn’t the one who put me in this state. I awaited him to say something, anything but he didn’t he just stood there and stared while laughter was still erupting from around us and for a moment I almost felt calm. Like it was just Phil, this horrible person and I in this tiny impenetrable bubble. And if only for a moment I saw a flicker of regret take place across Phil's face, but it was soon gone replaced by his usual smirk and that's when he spoke.

“You going to cry, baby?”

More laughter rang through the air, when was the lunch bell going to ring!? More importantly where the fuck were all the teachers in this school, surely someone should have heard the chaos by now?

“Excuse me!”

And that's when I heard it as if a light in the middle of the darkness Mr. Crosby's voice rose above all of the assholes laughing.

“What is the meaning of this Phillip?”

I laughed internally, which still hurt my stomach. Phil hated being called Phillip, so the fact Mr. Crosby called him that gave me immense joy.

“So sorry sir, Dan had fallen down and hurt himself so I had just come over to check up on him”

There it was again Phil’s stupid syrupy smooth voice, tricking any bystander into thinking he was perfectly innocent. But somehow I didn’t think Mr. Crosby was as naive as the other teachers.

“Yes well I think all of you should get moving, the bell is going to ring soon and I’m sure none of you would want to be late for Science” Mr. Crosby's voice was filled with fake sincerity.

I let my head drop to look at the floor again as I heard the scuttling of shoes and hushed whispers move farther and farther away from me. I also knew Phil had left since his shoes were no longer in my vision, which was slightly blurry, how hard had Phil hit me?

“Time for class Daniel” Mr. Crosby spoke softly something I had never heard before.

He leaned down next to me as I grasped onto my stomach like if I let it go all my intestines would fall out. Wow, that’s a nice visual.

“Yes sorry Mr. Crosby” I responded my voice raspy from all the wheezing.

I felt Mr. Crosby's hand pat me on the back and then he was retreating as well, probably thinking I was about to have a breakdown. But honestly that is not what was going through my head, I wanted Phil to pay.

 

 

My head was reeling was I really about to do this? My heated blood and sweaty palms were telling me yes I was about to do this, I was about to finally put my hands on Phil. Which sounded dirty when I put it in that context but all I wanted to do was pummel Phil into next week, which I suppose still sounds dirty. I shook my head and tried to not let my subconscious ruin this for me. But now my brain was supplying me images of fucking Phil which was not helping.

I shook my head as if that would make the images being conjured up by my brain disappear. I was wearing my favorite outfit today, confident it would not be getting ruined on account of Phil. As I neared my target I took in our surroundings, it was just after the bell had rung so most of the teachers were in there classrooms preparing their students for the lessons. Phil was alone, leaning on the famous B6 locker, he was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and his classic leather jacket. I took in a deep breath, I knew I could do this but that didn’t make me any less scared. Phil was chewing the same cinnamon gum he always did I could tell from back here after being so close to his face every day. I cracked my knuckles a nervous habit I had, and I stepped forward making sure he could see me.

His eyes traveled up my body as he smirked.

“Ah Howell, still haven’t learned your lesson?” Phil asked cockily.

I didn’t bother to ask what exactly the lesson he was trying to teach was, instead, I just rolled my eyes, a move I always seemed to make.

Phil did exactly what I knew he would he grabbed onto the shoulders of my pink cashmere sweater and threw me against the lockers but this time I was ready, as soon as my back hit into the lockers, I dove away from Phil and ran into his stomach. A loud groan escaped his mouth as I pushed him back and with all my strength I pushed him into the ground. Thankfully I was as strong as I thought because his entire body collided with the ground but unfortunately I didn’t take into account that I was holding onto Phil’s sides making me go down with him. As we both were thrown to the ground, I quickly got on top of him as I tried to throw a punch at him though he rapidly flipped us over grabbing my fist. I struggled underneath him grabbing his arms so he couldn’t punch me either. So now we were just wrestling in the middle of the empty hallway.

“Fuck you, Howell!” Phil called out as I flipped him over again, his back smacking into the ground.

I smirked knowing now he would be the one who has bruises on his back. We rolled over again and again until finally, I landed on top of him, my hips holding him down. He struggled underneath me as we each held onto each other's arms to prevent each other from throwing punches. The air felt thick around me, and I was panting out of breath from rolling all over the floor with Phil.

“Who’s the bitch now?” I asked out of breath, a smile present on my face.

Phil’s face turned scarlet and I felt, even more, pride flood my system, finally, he was the one blushing. After being pushed around for weeks for what seemed like no reason it was nice not having to be the one getting overtaken. As my breathing slowed down Phil stopped struggling and I let go of Phil’s arms to rest them on either side of his head, trying to regain my energy so I could tell him to stop messing with me and get on my way to English but I was finding myself quite sluggish after all the fighting.

In a moment of me not paying attention, Phil grabbed my shirt and pulled down, our faces millimeters apart. I tried to pull away but my arms had slipped as he pulled roughly so I was stuck. I waited for his fist to connect with my face but instead of that happening we just seemed to be staring at each other. Phil’s spicy breath hit my face, and somehow I didn’t seem to mind the smell as much as before. I noticed how Phil’s eyes were a lovely bluish green, and how milky his skin was. But I also noticed other things like how attractive this asshole was, how I wished I had hair like him and how if I didn’t hate him so much I could almost, well, I could almost kiss him.

And as if my thoughts were controlling real life, Phil pulled me in even closer and our lips connected. My mind was racing faster than it ever had, what happened to fighting? Why is the asshole who has been bullying me for three weeks kissing me? Why am I enjoying it!?

I swear I was going to pull away, I was. I had too much pride to let Phil do this to me. Thinking it must be a prank or a trick or something to weaken my defense. He must know I’m gay and so he is using it against me. And yet somehow I didn’t seem to care, not when all I could feel was warmth all around me, and my stomach was curling but not in the unpleasant way it was yesterday. His lips were soft and gentle, something I never would have expected from Phil, but as we made out on this school floor I didn’t care what he had done. Maybe it was all the sexual tension from all the other days that he had been tormenting me, maybe this is what happens when you're so tired of fighting you give up. If this was giving up then I should give up more often.

Phil was still gripping at my shirt and I moved down to hold onto his shoulders. I felt a pressure building in my stomach and I started to panic if this really was a prank it was about to get a lot more embarrassing for me. But as I looked down in fear I noticed that I wasn’t the only one who had a growing problem, Phil was half hard. As we kept making out, I realized that I had gotten the ‘bad boy’ of our school hard, and god it made me feel so good. Or maybe it was Phil bucking upwards into me that was making me feel good either way I didn’t care. Phil disconnected our lips and looked downwards clearly embarrassed about what he had just done.

As we stopped kissing I tried to process what had just happened, how had we gone from fighting to making out? I tried so hard to tell myself to get up and leave him here or laugh at him but everything within me including my heart and head was telling me to keep kissing this asshole. Forget about the shit, the taste of cinnamon was intoxicating.

Trying to figure out what I was going do was rudely interrupted by loud talking from just around the corner. It sounded like a group of girls, who I am sure would not be very happy to see us chilling on the ground. Phil and I looked at each other worriedly and sprung off of each other, trying to pick ourselves up. Almost synchronized we both looked down only to realize we were both still noticeably hard, I’m sure the girls would be able to tell, actually I am sure even someone with mediocre eyesight would be able to tell.

My brain was freaking out, how was I going to get out of this one? My eyes darted over to Phil who seemed to be in the same situation of freaking out and so being the quick thinker I was I snapped my head over to the utility closet right next to the lockers. Without trying to think too much I twisted the doorknob, praying it was open which thankfully it was. I grabbed onto Phil's shirt and dragged him into the dark closet, and loudly shut the door behind us. As we made it in, I listened outside of the door for any sign of us getting caught, but it seemed like we were in the clear as the girls continued to loudly chatter about an upcoming dance or something.

I moved my hand up and down the walls of the closet searching for a light switch when I finally found one I flicked it and a dim light lit up the room. The closet was extremely cramped, meaning Phil and I were practically standing in front of each other millimeters away, with no choice to move back. And with both of our problems, it was going to get very uncomfortable very quickly. Phil looked absolutely wrecked, his lips were red and puffy from our intense make out while his hair was all over the place. I had to say he looked quite hot.  
  
Wait what? No this can not happen, that was a one-time thing, never again. An experiment if you will and we were just going to hang out in this closet until our boners go away.

Phil looked at me curiously, an expression I had never seen from him. Usually, it was anger or arrogance but now it was like he wanted to ask me a question but couldn't find the words too.

"You know you are such an asshole Phil" I commented unafraid of him, doubting he would hurt me while hard.

Phil's face contorted into a half angry half bored expression.

"Is that so?" He asked lazily clearly not that concerned with his personality.

"Yeah you really are, you always pick on me for basically no reason except for the way I dress, so that makes you a giant asshole" I explain, with an edge of sass to it.

"Maybe you shouldn't dress like that" Phil grumbled, his body language expressing he was a little more invested in the conversation then he was pretending to be.

I frowned, what's wrong with my clothes? I don't talk about his stupid leather jacket that highlights his muscles, or the shirts he wears that clings to his stomach. Probably because both of those options sound extremely gay to say out loud, maybe because I am in fact gay. I never noticed how much I pay attention to Phil though. How I basically know all his mannerisms, all his expressions, in a way it's slightly disturbing.

"What's so bad about my clothes?" I asked irritated

Phil slid his eyes up and down my form, making me believe he was trying to find any faults with my outfit, but his answer proved to be quite different.

"There very...distracting" he muttered still looking at me.

I blushed under the direct viewing, not feeling comfortable with it anymore. I couldn’t believe Phil would ever look at me like that anyway. I guess a heated random make-out session could change a person. Thinking about it if he was allowed to check me out I didn't see why I couldn't do the same to him. I dragged my eyes down his body, taking in the shininess of the leather jacket contrasting against his white shirt, that clung to his body perfectly showing off the curvatures of his chest.

And then I finally let my eyes wander below his belt, the bulge in his pants still prominent like it hadn't gone down at all since we have been here, not that I could blame him seeing as I was in the same place as he was.

It was hard acknowledging the fact we were both turned on, hard and stuck in a small space without thinking of all the possibilities. Before I was quite disturbed at the thought of fucking Phil but the only thing I felt now was want.

Except now another thought was springing to my mind as Phil's eyes traveled up my body. Something that I couldn't resist wondering about.

"Wait a minute, you...like my clothing?" I asked, a little unsure.

Phil's attention snapped back up to my face, his cheeks mildly rosy.

"What? Of course not! It's super weird, I would never-"

"Phil, you literally just said it was distracting and then proceeded to eye fuck me is there something your not telling me?" I inquired, a smirk appearing on my face.

Phil was getting more flustered which told me there was something he was hiding. But I'm not sure if it was the clothing or if-

"I did not! I told you it was distracting because it distracts me from- from being able to look at anything else! Cause- well- cause it's s-so hideous that I can't keep my eyes away!" Phil tried to explain but his fidgeting and stuttering told another story.

"You don't like my pretty princess clothes, are you sure?" I winked, having way to much fun messing with Phil.

Phil made a choking sound and blinked his eyes rapidly as if I had said something preposterous.

"Don't say that!" Phil exclaimed, his cheeks turning even brighter.

Say what? What did I even say in that question that was so-

Oh my god.

I let my eyes inspect Phil and his constant fidgeting mixed with his flush, everything made sense! How did I not think of it sooner?

"Phil," I spoke slowly "do you have a thing for calling me, princess?"

Phil's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"WHAT!? No, you pervert obviously-obviously not!" Phil shouted though for the reaction he gave it seemed he did.

I chuckled in shock, Phil had a thing for calling me princess, along with my pastel clothing that's why he was always calling me girl names!

"Fuck off! Just....just leave me alone" Phil was basically a tomato now.

The name thing clearly had an effect on him but I didn't want to make him too upset, I'm not as mean as he is.

"Besides even if I did have a thing for it, I would never like a bitch like you" Phil persisted.

"It would never happen anyway, I hate you" I retorted

To be honest, the lines were kind of blurred now. Sure I disliked Phil but I'm thinking I disliked him because of some secret desire for him. I mean of course he beat me up all the time, but I never fought back once, that has to mean something right?

Phil coughed and fiddled with his fingers.

"I hate you too"

We both stood surrounded by silence again when all of sudden I look up at Phil who is staring directly at me, the lust never leaving his eyes. His lips looked so inviting, and although he was always a huge asshole to me, I needed to taste them again.

"Oh fuck it" I stated and jumped up wrapping my legs around Phil's waist.

I heatedly connected our lips, it was messy and desperate but I didn't care. I just wanted the cinnamon taste to be back in my mouth. Phil wrapped his arms around my back as I cupped his face kissing him with everything I had.

"Fuck you are such a bitch" Phil admitted moving his lips down to my neck.

I moaned at the feeling of Phil's lips on my sensitive neck, it just felt so good. He began to bite and nip, hitting every sensitive spot I seemed to have. I whimpered quietly trying to not make as much noise.

"Right back at you stud" I huffed out a laugh as I bit my lip.

I let go of his face and trailed one hand to his waist, I slipped it under his shirt and felt up his abs. Phil groaned as I scratched my nails down his stomach. The vibrations from his groan added to the sensation being provided to my neck, I mewled and moved my hand even farther up. Now my hand was placed just below his armpit, he had now moved on to my collarbones, making me growl with urgency. Everything felt so intense like his lips were electrocuting my body.

I trailed my hand up to where I ultimately wanted to put it and started to gently rub around Phil's nipple, he let out a soft whimper as I started to tug and rub it.

"Fuck Howell get down" Phil moaned and gently put me down on the closet floor.

I frowned, worried that he wanted to stop because if I didn't have a problem beforehand I certainly did now.

"Take off your sweater" Phil commanded as he grabbed onto his leather jacket and practically threw it off before rapidly pulling up on his shirt.

 

I was quick to follow as I noticed it had become quite hot in this tiny closet. As I stripped I found that Phil was now shirtless and watching me. Deciding that this was another chance to use my newfound knowledge against him, I bit my lip seductively.

"You like watching your princess strip?" I asked sweetly trying really hard not to laugh.

Phil sputtered in shock, his cheeks turning cherry red and looked at me curiously.

"You want your little princess to make you feel good"

"Oh fuck off Howell"

I smirked happy that I was getting to him. After weeks of torment, I think he deserves some of his own.

"Take off your pants" I demanded still speaking softly.

Phil took off his pants almost immediately, his tight black boxers highlighted his big bulge and it made my head spin if I thought about what we were doing too hard.

"Now yours" he negotiated

My heart pounded in my chest, I didn't know how Phil was going to react. I now know he has a thing for stereotypical girl things but will he like this?

"I said now your's Howell" Phil stepped closer, his pupils completely dilated.

His tone completely different from before, it was scratchy and laced with arousal.

"I'll do it if you'll call me it," I said, wanting to hear the gruff nature of Phil's appearance more.

Phil tilted his head clearly confused at what I was getting at.

"Call you what?"

I rolled my eyes, Phil was not the quickest to catch on. I dragged my fingers teasingly across the top of my pants and tried my hardest to be sexy.

"Call me your princess baby"

I didn't recognize my voice, I had definitely just reached a new level of weird. But I liked trying to be sexy, as long as Phil kept tugging at his lip every time I said 'princess'.

"I-I" Phil stuttered, embarrassed that I knew of his secret probably.

To show him I was alright with it (and actually kind of more turned on by it) I ran my fingers down his chest, his breath stuttered with need. I stared at him, sure that he could see the desire glassing over my brown eyes. His eyes darted rapidly between mine searching for a hidden ploy but as soon as he didn't find what he was looking for I could see the decision being made in his mind.

"Come on princess don't you want to" Phil's voice was soft and confident, yet there were slightly nervous undertones.

That was clearly the first time Phil had tried out the name without mean intent. And god it sounded hot when he meant it.

And with that I slowly put my hands on my zipper and unbuttoned my baby blue jeans, my heart fluttering with every move. Phil's steady gaze on my crotch wasn't helping either, the fact that he saw exactly what I was doing scared me even though he was almost naked without fear in front of me. And so I went for it I yanked down the zipper and pushed my pants down awaiting Phil's deep laughter and him telling me I'm disgusting but...he seemed to have the complete opposite reaction.

A moan fell from Phil's mouth as his eyes widened, he could now see my secret.

"Your wearing....panties?" Phil gulped, his tone wasn't one of amusement it was one of...arousal?

My pink and purple panties were hugging tightly to my waist, my growing arousal pressing against the soft fabric. My cheeks instantly were red and I desperately wanted to cover up but Phil didn't seem to be able to look away.

"You...are so incredibly," Phil started taking a few deep breaths and I waited for him to say 'stupid' but instead,

"Sexy"

I gulped and felt a tiny bit of confidence flood my system he thought I was sexy?

To show this he placed his hands gently on my hips and pulled me closer to him, he was clearly trying to not buck up into me which I understood, we had both been hard for so long.

He moved his hand across the hem of my underwear before he made his way to the front, he looked at me directly, silently asking for permission. And without a moment of hesitation, I nodded.

Phil rubbed his palm against my crotch sending moans tumbling from my mouth at the new friction I was experiencing, I bucked gently into Phil's hand making a wave of embarrassment flood over me. Phil smirked but didn't say anything which I was grateful for. Feeling a bit more adventurous I put my hands on Phil's hips and enjoyed feeling his hip bones in the palms of my hands. How did I not notice how fucking hot Phil was before I tackled him to the floor?

Phil gripped tighter onto my length sending a spiral of whimpers out of my mouth, he then properly stroked me making me feel light headed. Heat was pooling in my stomach and I never knew I could be this turned on by someone. I tucked my thumbs into the top of his underwear and waited for permission. A nervous look was something I had never seen on Phil's face but his expression currently was what I imagined it looked like. I send him a small smile trying to make him feel comfortable, even though we were both enemies I would never make anyone feel sexually violated that's on a whole other level of messed up. Phil closes his eyes but nods for me to go on, so I slowly pull his tight underwear down to reveal his growing length. I gasped quietly and took in the fact I was actually looking at Phil's dick and how far I was in this mess.

Without thinking about it, letting my arousal and hasty hormones lead my actions I guided Phil’s hands away from me and pulled down my lace panties, Phil didn’t seem to expect such a courageous move from me as he kept his hands floating in the air unsure of what to do.

“Put your hands on your princess,” I purred, not sure if the words actually left my mouth or not.

I didn’t even realize I had added 'your' until I saw the shock on Phil’s face, mixed with suspicion probably thinking I was joking. But this was no time for jokes. Instead of waiting for Phil’s slow moves I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me connecting our pelvises. We both groaned, our hard-ons finally getting the friction they need.

The skin on skin contact felt amazing, as we both rubbed against each other experimentally until finally, our respectfully hesitant walls broke down.

“Fuck faster princess” Phil exclaimed, grinding harder into me.

The pet name sent shivers through me but instead of thinking about it I followed Phil’s demand and started to rub even quicker into him, electricity flooding my body.

I put my lips up to his neck again and started to suck harshly into the supple skin. Phil roared and bucked harder into me, I smirked against his skin but continued to suck. I wanted to mark him I wanted to show everyone that I was the one who did this to him and since he clearly didn't mind it why not?

"D-Dan I'm gonna-" Phil cut himself off with a breathy moan.

I nodded against his neck, understanding exactly what he meant I was as close as he was. I took my head out of the crook of his neck and looked at Phil properly. His eyes were half-lidded and his entire face was covered in a flush. And a random thought crossed my mind, I might never see him like this again. And I want to.

I want to hear his breathy deep moans, I want to see his hair curled with sweat while my name is on his lips. I want him. And if everything else wasn't terrifying enough this surely took the cake.

And so I decided to take all of him I can get while I can. I lean in and our lips touch, the cinnamon taste is overshadowed by the scent of Phil's shampoo, really I'm surrounded by purely Phil something I don't mind. We kissed passionately as we rocked faster, knowing eventually we would let go and that'd be the end of it. Heat started to build in my stomach and I felt myself getting close to the brink until I exploded and felt bliss fall over me.

"Fuck fuck" Phil chanted apparently releasing just after me.

We continued to rut into each other until we snapped out of our highs. I felt gross for some reason, probably because I was covered in sweat and surrounded by cleaning materials but it felt more like a mental thing.

I pulled away first, maybe because I always was the one who hung on for too long. I leaned back on the wall and tried to steady my breathing, I closed my eyes not wanting to face Phil right now.

"Here" Phil practically whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Phil holding out my shirt and it was monumental like out of everything we had been through after all the taunts and teasing, Phil was handing me my pink pastel sweater.

I smiled and took it from him, sliding it over my head as he put on his own shirt. After the rest of our clothes had been passed to each other and we were now fully dressed there was silence again, reminding me of when we just ran in here, except this time it was full of unspoken words.

"Phil-"

"Dan-"

We both smirked clearly having the same train of thought.

"You first," I said softly and ushered him to continue.

Phil breathed deeply and hooked his fingers into his belt loops.

"I-I....I'm sorry"

It was rushed but that didn't matter. It was there he had said it.

"I know I've been an asshole, that's kinda my entire personality but I was only beating you up because," Phil stopped trying to collect himself "cause I liked you a lot, and liking someone who is basically the complete opposite of me is not what I'm used too and I guess I was scared or whatever" Phil blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

My smile could have lit up the entire galaxy. Phil liked me? Wasn't I just some dummy he used to let out his pent-up aggression on?  

Phil shifted on his feet, probably uncomfortable with the silence taking place.

"Phil, your such a fucking asshole for hitting me," I said

Phil's face went pale and I could see his grip tighten on his pants.

"But dammit I like you too"

Phil's face perked up and a smile started to form.

"Now let's go to class asshole" I laughed and opened the closet door.

"But before that happens," I reach over and swipe Phil's leather jacket that he is holding in his hand.

Phil's entire body reacts lunging forward automatically to try and grab it back. I hold it behind me, far enough that Phil can't reach. After moments of trying Phil gives up and rolls his eyes at me.

"Need something to bring you back" I explained simply and tucked the leather jacket under my arm.

Phil smiled despite still trying to look annoyed, I just grinned and enjoyed the way Phil's tongue slipped between his teeth when he smiled.

  
As the light from the hallway streamed in, Phil and I said our goodbyes, next class was starting in five minutes and I still had to get my stuff from my locker, but Phil didn't let me leave before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled despite not understanding how we went from enemies to whatever this was in one morning.

I looked down at my clothing which was slightly wet combined with dirt spots from the dirty closet floor. I guess this morning I was wrong, Phil would be ruining my clothes, but not in the way I expected. Or...minded.


End file.
